Willson Ravenaire
"I don't think you're weird. I think you're sane." ~ Willson to Easton Willson was the male tribute from District 11 in the 99th Annual Hunger Games. He was the youngest tribute that year and had the largest popularity comeback. He was seen as a bit of a childish, but clever boy, this gave his character a lot of class and likeability. Biography Early Life Not much is known about Willsons early life, aside from the fact that he grew up somewhere in District 11 and worked in the orchards. Like most people in the outlying districts, 10, 11, 12. They were much poorer than some of the others, like 1 and 2. And in a poor district, that doesn't like the hunger games, even if you're the youngest, if you're reaped, no one will take your place. Willson was a living example of that. 99th Hunger Games Willson was not a very feared tribute, and was rather overlooked. He chose to be silent when it came to events, except for a few select times. Willson did not have many allies upon entering the games, seen as a brat by many tributes, namely the District 1 Female, Crystallia. He often kept to his own company, and occasionally the company of his district partner, Iris, and the boy from District 10, Easton. Training When it came to training, Willson often practiced survival skills, not really participating in hardcore combat skills, like combat archery and spear fighting. Willson usually trained with Easton, not wanting to attract too much attention. On the day when Luther appears to talk to the new tributes. Willson laughs slightly when Crystallia could not pick up a large sword. Willson spent a lot of time outside of the games trying to get people to see that Crystallia was the real enemy but usually came up with no results. In his private session, he probably showed the game-makers his survival skills and use with a knife. He must have done well and for someone his size. His score of 6 is nothing to be ashamed of. Interview Willsons interview went smoothly, he wore a very nice suit and did rather well in the interview. Darion was very sweet to Willson, and Willson definitely pulled off the innocent but deadly child look. The capitol definitely liked him at this point, and anyone who had voted against him was regretting their decision. The Games Cornucopia Bloodbath On the pedestals, Willson stood to the left of the District 9 Female, Shauna, and to the right of the District 7 Female, Willow. Upon the beginning of the games, he took off into the open frosty plains. He proceeded to hide behind a rock, catching his breath, before moving on. He finally saw his friend and ally, the District 10 Male, Easton, who had survived the Bloodbath. He immediately took off to him and was almost killed by a surprised Easton, but was noticed at the last minute. He told Willson to go away, as far as he could. Willson demanded that Easton and him stick together, and after much arguing, Easton agreed, earning Willson his first ally. Day 2 Willson proceeded to go off on his own little mission later on, going to the cornucopia, grabbing a backpack that was leftover, where he ran into the careers. The very early morning darkness shrouded him, but the District 4 Female, Oceania and the District 1 Female, Crystallia spotted him. Willson decided to make a mad dash for the treeline, and he made it, receiving a mere cut from a missed arrow that Crystallia fired. Even Oceania had stopped chasing him. He assumed they were stupid. They made their way to the frozen river area. Willson opened his bag, getting a dagger and a water bottle, among other supplies. The two spent some time traversing the area, spotting the careers again from a high point that connected the mountainous area and the river. Suddenly, an awful cold storm came through, threatening to kill both Willson and Easton. Willson didn't know what had happened until it was too late. Easton had given him his jacket, but in return, was frozen almost completely solid by the ravenous and other-worldly storm. Willson proceeded to go walking, rather distraught and upset at losing Easton, who had sacrificed himself for Willson. Willson proceeded to wander into a cave, but not just any cave. The male and female tributes from District 8, Yeongi and Veera were taking shelter there. They demanded that Willson hand over his backpack, but Willson said that would ensure his death, with no supplies. When Veera came at him with a knife, he fell to his knees, silently apologizing to his mother who he missed dearly. The tributes from District 8 would proceed to let Willson go, and even show some kindness. Willson would cry that night as his fallen ally was shown in the sky. Day 3 On day 3, Willson continued to traverse the open area, wandering and searching for food, which he managed to find some berries that he recognized from his District, safely securing a food source that most tributes would be too scared to eat. Day 4 On day 4, Willson continued to traverse the cave area, making his way to the river, where he stayed for some time, before leaving due to the sadness of losing his ally. He made his way to the more forested area, finding a nice clearing. He proceeded to pick berries from a bush before he heard something.. A snap, another snap! They were twigs breaking under very large feet... Willson dived behind the bush, peeking through the foliage. Willson was horrified to see the hulky District 2 Male, Slayte. Willson worked up some courage repeating the same phrase, to help him comprehend what he was about to do. When Slayte was searching behind another bush, bent slightly, Willson pounced, jumping onto Slaytes very large body frame. Willson managed to stay unscathed as Slayte dropped his sword and swiped at his back, trying to get rid of Willson. Willson proceeded to take out the knife he had gotten from the bag, and swipe it across Slaytes throat. Willson fell back with Slayte, being slightly winded. Willson stood, turning to see Slayte dying, gagging at his death, obviously disgusted with the death, and possibly himself. The boy from 2 died moments later, and Willson climbed a tree, perching for the night. Day 5 - 6 On day 5, Willson searched the arena for more food, becoming slightly concerned. As the tributes began to die, he was left with no one to help him. At this point, it was him, the tributes from 8, and the 5 careers. Willson knew he needed help, and the only people who could help him now, were Yeongi and Veera. Willson slept through most of Day 5, resting to prepare himself for his journey back to Yeongi and Veeras cave. Willson woke up on Day 6, leaving his hiding spot, and traveling through the forest back to the river area. Willson got a bit of last-minute worries, choosing to sit by a rock, and sleep the day off, he figured the longer he waited, the more likely the careers were to start going at it. Day 7 Willson woke to Day 7, hearing shouting near his spot. He peered over the rock, looking below. Down the slope, and the rushing water, stood the careers. Who proceeded to be having an argument. He watched as Oceania sliced the boy from District 1, Midos. Willson knew he needed to get to Yeongi and Veera as soon as possible, seeing that the careers were already falling apart. When Willson saw the tributes from District 7, Willow and Jason running away from the chaos, Willson bolted for the caves. Upon arriving at the caves, he walked in and immediately said that he knew where the careers were and mentioned the boy from 1 being slashed. nd as if on cue, the boy's cannon fired moments later. Yeongi and Veera were rather convinced at this point and agreed to have a truce with Willson, with the target of killing the careers. Willson agreed with Veera when she said that the girl from 1, Crystallia, would be the main target, with Slayte dead, she was most definitely the careers main leader now. Willson said that he could lead Crystallia away from Midos, and lead her to the mountains, where Yeongi and Veera already had traps and snares lied out. Willson headed of, and made his way to the cornucopia, where, as he expected, Crystallia, Oceania, and the boy from District 7, Jason, all stood. Crystallia spotted Willson first, charging, rather than shooting an arrow. Oceania and Jason fell back and didn't pursue him with Crystallia. Willson was able to lead Crystallia to the mountains, but Yeongi and Veera hadn't shown up, and Willson knew almost immediately, that the plan was falling apart. Crystallia grabbed Willson and threw him to the ground, with ease, due to his size. Willson struggled with Crystallia, slicing her cheek with his dagger, until she smacked it away with her bow, losing her bow in the process. She was able to get on top of Willson and hold him down. Willson teased her with the death of district 2 boy, Slayte. Which may not have been the best move on his part. Crystallia was going to torture him, slicing his cheek with a knife. But she softened for a moment, slicing his throat instead. Willson gagged, and cried as he died, Willsons death shocked the Capitol, shocked the Districts. People were crying in the streets. At this point, people were hoping Willson would be the new youngest victor. But it would never be. Crystallia shot an arrow into Willsons skull after getting frustrated that he wouldn't die fast enough. He placed 7th out of the 24 tributes. He also had the biggest character comeback when it came to capitol likeability. Victims * 'District 2 Male '- He latched onto his back and proceeded to slit his throat, the lack of oxygen and bloodloss killing him moments later. Popularity * Willson, with the largest character comeback in favoritism, secured 2nd place in the poll. But like all favorites who aren't around to be, well, alive, his popularity would disappear in coming years.